


A Wish Your Heart Makes

by HeLovedYou



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou
Summary: Cool evenings together and laughing free and all the nice things Tony never thought he’d get
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10
Collections: Lights on Park Ave





	A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Lights On Park Ave prompt challenge, round 11, for [this prompt](https://lightsonparkave.tumblr.com/post/622478281694969856)

They look out at their city together, hands not quite touching and breaths not quite caught, but they are together.

He watches their breath crystallise in front of him and this is what he thought he’d never get, was steeling himself to live without, but no, instead he finds himself where he has only dreamt of before and in a brief moment of insanity and joy, he closes the distance between them and presses himself to broad shoulders and chapped lips.

For a second, a minute, a mere moment in history they are all that exists and when he pulls back he is looking into eyes that gleam with _happy_.

Their moment melds into the rest of the night when Rhodey runs up behind to tug on his hand, laughing and exclaiming, and he goes, catching the edge of Steve’s grey hoodie.

This moment, tonight, this is all that exists.


End file.
